Applejack in Dillon, Texas
by Mr.GoodWriter96
Summary: After one of Twilight's spells going wrong, Applejack is sent to Dillon, Texas, home of the Dillon Panthers. How will she cope? Will she make friends here in a world not meant to house her?
1. Chapter 1: Mistake

**(A/N: I am pretty sure that this is the first MLP and Friday Night LIghts fic ever. This has no relations to my other fic. Like I said, not a fan of MLP, but I do like FNL! As for the time period of FNL, around season 1 or 2 I would say, where Tami is pregnant. Enjoy!)**

**Golden Oak Library, Ponyville, Equestria**

"So I think I got this new teleportation spell down," Twilight says to the other five ponies: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "I have a test subject right here." She points to a small brick with a smiley face sketch on it. Around the brick are two candles made with material that is very rare (one is red while and the other is blue) and a dragon scale from the rarest of dragons. "Each of the items that are used to help this spell work have enough juice for two uses. Bringing to and from destination points. It took me more than a month to get this material."

"Quick question," Rainbowdash says. "Why have a smiley face on the brick."

"Just something easy enough to tell it is a test subject."

"Makes sense to me," Applejack says.

"Alright, It'll disappear," Twilight says, "then I will make it will reappear where it originally was. When I get it back, it will be in the air for a second, but gravity will bring it back down. You guys ready?" The other five ponies nod. Twilight's horn lights up and so does the brick, and like a flash, the brick is gone. "Yes! It worked!"

"Impressive," Fluttershy says quietly.

"That is great," Rarity says.

"That is amazing!" Pinkie Pie says running to the spot where the brick was. "One second it was here, and now, POW, it isn't!"

"Alright I am going to bring it back," Twilight says. Her horn lights up and Twilight tries to focus. Pinkie Pie is still where the brick originally was.

"Pinkie Pie! Get out of the way!" Applejack says tackling Pinkie Pie to stay clear of the brick that could potentially hit her. But the spell hit Applejack and she disappeared and the brick didn't reappear.

"Applejack!" Everyone shouts.

"The brick should have came back!" Twilight says astonished and confused. "How come the brick didn't come back? And how come Applejack disappeared? What did I do wrong?"

"Where did Applejack go?" Rarity asks.

"I don't know, I sent the brick to a random location, but I knew I can retrieve it."

"You sent Applejack to a place we don't know about!" Rainbow dash exclaims.

"It was for the Brick! Not for Applejack."

"I wonder where she went?" Fluttershy asks.

"I hope she is okay," Twilight says.

**Dillon, Texas, USA, Saturday Afternoon**

Applejack appears from a white flash and hits the ground. "Ow," she says in slight pain and then gets up. She looks around her surroundings. It is a field with a street in front of it. It's not Twilight's house anymore. "What in the tarnation? Where am I?" She sees a road sign and runs up to it. She reads it out loud, "Welcome to Dillon. Home of the Dillon Panthers. 2006 state champions...What are Panthers champions of here?" She is hopelessly confused. "Well, I need some sort explanation of where I am. If I just follow this road, I should start seeing somepony." So she starts to walk. But before she could take a step, she feels something under her hoof. She lifts her hoof and sees the brick Twilight sent. "Well, atleast it worked."

She walks up the road until she finds an establishment called "The Alamo Freeze". "Hmm," Applejack says. She runs over to the establishment, unseen, and hides under a window. She takes a peak and sees a young man and a teenage girl talking to each other at the counter. "Those two look like they should be datin'," Applejack says.

**Inside the restaurant**

Matt Saracen and Julie Taylor are at the counter of the restaurant. It is a slow day for Matt since he is working. Smash, still working here, is in the back of the restaurant smiling bigger than ever knowing his friend Matt has game. Right now, Julie and Matt are flirting with each other. "If I were an Ice Cream, what would I be?" Julie asks. Matt chuckles a little at the question and thinks about if for a few seconds.

"I guess a hot fudge sundae," Matt replies.

"Ohh."

"What about me?

"Umm...hmm...I would say Rocky Road because the way you run. It looks like you are running on rocks."

"She's got you there!" Smash says in the back. "Do you know what I would be?" Smash asks jokingly. "A death by chocolate sundae." Matt and Julie couldn't help but heavily chuckle at Smash's random response. "You know I'm a deadly football playa'!"

"You are the best Dillon Panther we know Smash," Matt says.

**Back outside**

"So the Panthers are a football team," Applejack whispers. She still has gone unnoticed. "Maybe when one of them leaves, I could ask where I am and get some answers."

**Back inside**

"Well, I have to get back home Matt," Julie says. "I got some weekend homework that needs to get done."

"Alright. see you in church Sunday?" Matt asks.

"Yeup." She gives Matt a kiss and leaves. "See you Monday Smash."

"I'll see you later Julie," Smash says. "Man, you are soo lucky to get it with Coach Taylor's daughter."

"Thanks Smash," Matt says.

"Excuse me boys," the manager says, coming out of his office. "Can I talk to you two for a minute. You're not in trouble, it's just a little extra work I want to talk to you two about."

"Sure," Matt and Smash say heading to the back of the restaurant.

**Back outside**

As Julie was making her way to her car, a voice stops her. "Excuse me ma'am, can you help me." Julie turns her head and sees nothing. "Down here." Julie looks down and sees an orange pony with blond hair and a cowboy hat. Julie just stares at it with wide eyes. She rubs her head out of confusion.

"Am I seeing things?" Julie asks.

"Afraid not suga'cube." Julie backs up a little. "Don't worry, I don't bite." Applejack says this very calm like. "Look, I can prove that I am real." Apple jack walks up to Julie and gives her a light tap on her leg. Julie feels it. She is convinced.

"Woah. This is crazy." Julie kneels so she can have eye contact with the orange pony. "This is so unreal, but is so real. You are so adorable too!"

"Ahh, gee, thank you. But I need some help."

"With what?"

"For starters, where I am because I don't think I am in my home town anymore."

"_Clearly," _Julie thinks. "Well, you're in a town called Dillon in the state of Texas."

"Exactly what country is this?"

"America."

"Ameri-wha?"

"America. You know, USA, The United States of America, land of the free home of the brave. Actually, I don't think you know what I am talking about there, do you?"

"No, but I do have some sort of better sense of where I am now. But from where I am from, we don't see creatures like you. What are you?"

"A human."

"Never heard of humans." There is a slight pause. "Well, thank you for telling me where I am, I really appreciate it." Applejack is just about to leave before Julie stops her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uhh, I'm going to try to get home."

"You can't stay out here by yourself. If someone sees you, the government will do these weird tests on you and you may die from them." Applejack now goes wide eyed.

"That doesn't sound good. But where am I supposed to go?"

"How about my house?"

"Wait, how do I know you are not going to do any of those "tests" on me?"

"Because I love animals and I don't want you to get hurt. Trust me." Applejack looks into Julie's eyes and sees the honesty and trust in her eyes.

"Okay, I trust you. Will your parents be okay with that though? I mean, having a creature that is potentially from a different world stay in your house."

"I don't know. With Buddy Garrity being the last one who stayed at my house, I doubt they would let anyone in, but you're no Buddy Garrity."

"Whose Buddy Garrity?"

"Oh, time to let you in on some town gossip."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted (Sort of)

"He just cheated on her like that?" Applejack asks. The two left "The Alamo Freeze" not more than five minutes ago. Julie is driving while Applejack is in the passenger seat.

"He says it was the heat of the moment, but that is some major BS," Julie says. "So, going off topic, exactly where are you from and how did you get here?"

"Well, I am from a land called Equestria who is ruled by a magical, royal, alicorn pony whose name is Celestia. A kind gentle princess who isn't really like those stereotypical stuck up princesses."

"Is she laid back?"

"Just gentile, and she knows how to take care of business though."

"Is there any democracy?'

"There is local politics for electing a town mayor, but not for Equestria itself."

"Very interesting. But how about getting here though?"

"My friend was trying out a spell, and, well, you can see how that ended?"

"Yeah." There is a pause. Applejack takes a look outside the car window and watches the scenery pass by. It reminds her of her farm. Applejack hasn't been gone from home for more than half an hour and she already feels homesick. Missing her brother, sister, grandmother, her friends and farm. Everything already. The scenery of Dillon does reminds her of her farm a little, but not too much. Julie takes notice of her looking out the window. She can already sense the feeling that she is homesick. "We'll find a way to send you back."

"You think so?" Applejack asks.

"I do. By the way, I didn't quite catch your name yet. What is is?"

"The name's Applejack. What about you hon?"

"I'm Julie. Julie Taylor."

**Seven minutes later**

The two arrive at Julie's house. She notices her dad's car is not here. "He must be out," Julie mutters. "Well, I think my dad may be out of the house at the moment. As for my mom, I don't know if she is here."

"You got a very nice house here Julie."

"The inside is very nice as well. Come on." Julie gets out of the car, walks around and opens the passenger side. Applejack hops out and admires the scenery of the suburban-like area.

"Nice little community here."

"Little, please. Dillon is pretty big." The two walk to the front door and Julie opens it. "Mom!" She shouts. No response. "Mom!" Still no response. Julie notices a note at the kitchen counter. She picks it up and reads it out loud.

"_Went out to run some errands with your father._

_ We should be back around dinner time._

_ See you in a while._

_ -Mom" _

Julie places the note back on the counter. "Well my parents are out. So, it's just you and me for a while."

"You guys have a nice place here," Applejack says strolling around the living room area. "Bit of a small house, but really cozy."

"Thanks. I would give you a tour, but small house. But I can say this: down the hall is my room on the left, and my parents room is on the right. Bathroom is next to mine. Garage is down this other hallway."

"Nice and simple, I like it."

"Glad you do." Applejack stops roaming around the living room and notices the TV set.

"What is this black box Julie?"

"This is a TV or a television set. Do they have these back from where you're from?" Applejack shakes her head. "Let me show you how it works." Julie picks up the remote and turns on the TV and a TV program appears on screen.

"What magic is this?"

"Not magic, technology."

"Wow."

"Unfortunately, most of America is stuck watching these things on a twenty-four-seven basis."

"That can't be healthy."

"It hurts eyes and just makes them lazy."

"Do you watch it."

"Once in a while, not so much that it will end up hurting my eyes." Julie turns off the the TV now.

"What did you say was used to operate that?"

"Technology…Wanna see my room?"

"Heck yeah!"

**Two Hours Later**

"The poor guy," Applejack says. The two are in Julie's room. The two are just sitting on the foot of the bed. "He wouldn't be able to walk again?"

"Nope. His family even sued my dad."

"Just because your dad is the coach of the team doesn't mean it is his fault."

"True, but he does hold responsibility for the team and what happens to them." Julie already told Applejack about who her parents are and what they do. Julie has told Applejack about her time in Dillon and the friends she already made. Applejack has already told Julie about her life in Ponyville along with talking about her friends and family. As they finish their conversation, Julie hears the garage door open. Julie jumps at the sound of the garage door opening. "My parents are home!" Julie quietly exclaims. "Look, I'll get out there and slowly get into telling them you are here. When I call your name or something like that, come out. Got it?"

"Got it." Julie leaves her room and moseys into the kitchen where her dad, Eric, and her mother, Tami, are. The husband and wife are placing some groceries on the counter.

"Hey mom and dad. How was shopping?"

"Good. We ran into Tyra while we were shopping," Tami says.

"How is she?"

"Good."

"Mom, I found something, or someone rather today and I brought 'em here."

"You should have told us that you were going to have company over."

"Well she was...lost, you may say."

"Lost?" Eric, Julie's father, asks.

"You'll see why. Applejack!" Julie's bedroom door opens. Eric and Julie are speechless when they see a orange pony with yellow hair and a cowboy hat. "Mom, Dad, this is Applejack."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Taylor," Applejack says happily. "My name's Applejack. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Eric and Tami are in complete shock with what they see.

"Oh boy," Eric says before fainting.


	3. Chapter 3: Actually Getting Acquainted

_ "Is he okay?"_

_ "I don't know?"_

_ "Has dad ever passed out before?"_

_ "Not that I could remember." _Eric hears the muffled voices of Tami, Julie and some other individual. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Tami and Julie first. He realises he is on the couch.

"What happened?" Eric asks groggily.

"You passed out," Julie says.

"Do I have low blood pressure and I don't know it?"

"I think it was the sight of me hon?" A voice says. Eric turns his head slightly and sees Applejack."

"Oh no," Eric feels like he is about to pass out again.

"No, please don't," Tami says placing her hand behind Eric's head to prevent him from passing out again.

"Sorry to have startled ya' sir," Applejack says apologetically. "Wish I'dve known you would react like that."

"It's not uhh...it's not your fault." Eric has no idea how to handle this kind of situation in front of him. He has handled lawsuits, trying to get the acceptance of Dillon, had a racially divided football team for a short period of time, had an instance where a player (Smash) was taking performance enhancing drugs, and even working very hard to win the state championship. But he does not know how to handle the fact that on orange, talking pony is in his house.

"Julie can I talk to you for a minute," Tami says pointing to the hallway with her thumb.

"Sure," Julie says. The two walk in the hallway and started to talk quietly. "I know what you're going to say, but let me say my side of the the story. I found her at "The Alamo Freeze" parking lot. She seemed lost. I don't want her to be sent off to some sort of government facility and have some sort painful experiment done on her. I mean look at her." Tami peeks at Applejack from behind Julie's shoulder. "Would you want to see, or even imagine her being tested on?"

"Guess not. The thought of that makes me sick really," Tami admits.

"She acts surprisingly human. She can talk and understand us. She gossips like everyone else."

"You two gossiped?"

"It was about Buddy and Lyla's mom."

"Oh."

"I have only known her for a while, but I know she needs us."

"I guess you're right...Alright she can stay for a while. What's her name again?"

"Applejack."

"Makes sense, considering the apple tattoo on her ass."

**Meanwhile in the living room**

Eric and Applejack are sitting on the same couch sort of looking at the ground. They would occasionally share an awkward glance or an awkward smile at each other. "So…" Applejack says, "you're daughter tells me you are a sports coach."

"Y...ye..yes." Eric says. He rarely stutters, but in this instance anyone would. There is an awkward pause. "So...where are ya' from?"

"Well, where I'm from, it is a lot different than here."

"That's for sure."

"If I told 'ya, you probably wouldn't believe me. I am not entirely sure what your species deems as what is reality or fictional."

"I am talking to an orange horse, I think I can almost believe anything now. If you told me Santa was real, I probably would believe it."

"Who?"

"Nevermind." By this point, Tami and Julie walk in. "So what is the verdict girls?"

"Well, before we can make an official verdict, we want to hear your side," Julie says.

"Well, Applejack was it?" Eric turns his head to Applejack who nods. "Applejack needs a home for the time being, I don't want to see her get shipped off to some sort of government lab and have experiments done on her. I think she can stay here."

"Mom and I came up with the same conclusion." When Applejack hears this, her face lights up with happiness. She hugs Julie and Tami first.

"Thank you very much you two. I greatly appreciate it," Applejack says joyfully. Then she goes to Eric and does the same.

"I bet you're hungry," Tami says. "I'm just about to make some dinner, any special requests?"

"Just a salad would be fine Mrs. Taylor."

"Please, call me Tami hon."

"You can call me by either Eric or Coach Taylor. Either or is fine with me."

**After dinner**

"That was some mighty fine salad Tami," Applejack says patting her stomach.

"Thank you very much Applejack," Tami says putting some dishes in the dishwasher. "What's everyone's plans for tonight?"

"I have some plays that need to be improved for next friday," Coach Taylor says. "Reggins was moving a bit slow and I need to see how to fix that."

"I've got some homework that needs to get done," Julie says.

"Welp, I'm open for the night," Applejack mentions.

"So am I," Tami says. "What do you have in mind?"

"I would suggest a girls night out, but I don't think I'm ready for the public yet."

"Yeah...There is a movie on TV I that I think you will enjoy."

"Well, me never seeing a movie, count me in."


	4. Chapter 4: Working on the Rescue Mission

**8:47 P.M.**

"_Hey dad, you wanna have a catch?"_ Ray in the movie asks his ghost father. The two do end up having a catch. Tami and Applejack are on the couch, both tearing up. "I'm not a baseball person, but I always cry at that."

"That was beautiful," Applejack says sniffing a little. "Very touching."

"What time is it?" Applejack looks at the clock.

"Eight forty seven at night."

"Welp, I say it's time for bed. Do you agree?" Applejack yawns after Tami says that. "I'll take that as a yes. Are you okay with sleeping on the couch?"

"It's perfectly alright. As long I have a roof over my head, I'll be okay." Tami smiles at her remark.

"I'll get you some pillows and a blanket." Tami gets up from the couch and goes to a nearby closet.

"Need any help?"

"I got it. Just make yourself comfy hon." Tami opens the closet and grabs a comforter blanket and two pillows. On her way back she grabs her stomach a little. It's a little more than a cramp. Her womb is stretching. Tami has been pregnant for two months now and the baby is forming inside her. She puts her hand on her stomach. "Uh, only two months in there and you're already being a pain in the arse." Tami says this quietly.

"Everything alright Tami?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." She walks over to the couch and sets up the pillow.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just a slight, umm..cramp. Just a slight cramp. I had a little too much water during dinner."

"Oh."

"Here's your blanket." Tami gives Applejack the comforter blanket.

"Thank you." Applejack spreads out the blanket and gets comfortable. "Tami, thank you again for letting me stay here. It really apreciate it from the bottom of my heart."

"No problem hon. Good night."

"Good night." Applejack closes her eyes and falls asleep.

**In Tami and Eric's Room**

Tami walks into the bedroom seeing Eric revising some plays in his playbook. "How 'ya doin' honey?" Tami asks sitting next to Eric, giving him a light hug.

"Doin' alright? How about Applesause?"

"Jack."

"Right...Applejack. How is she?"

"It looks like she's doing okay. She is sleeping on the couch now."

"Good. You know, I still find it hard to believe that an orange, talking pony will be here with us for a while. I never in my life would have thought of that."

"God has plans for all of us and maybe part of his plan for the two of us to care for her for the time being."

"Speaking of God, don't we have church tomorrow?"

"Yeah, so?"

"We have to leave her here by herself for an hour or so. Is she capable of making herself breakfast? We have breakfast after church since the church serves it there, but her here by herself."

"Hmm...we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, lets get some sleep."

**Golden Oaks Library, Ponyville, Equestria Saturday Night**

The five ponies are reading various books to try to find a loophole after the events of this afternoon. So far, their efforts have been fruitless. "Anypony find anything?" Twilight asks stressed and magically putting down the fiftieth spell book she has gone through.

"Nada."

"Zip."

"Try the next window."

"Got nothing."

"RRGG! There has to be a way." Twilight starts to pace back and forward.

"You said the material that was used is good for two uses," Rainbow Dash points out.

"Yeah, either sending something to someplace is one use and bringing it back is another. Sending one object to one place and sending a different object to the same place is each its own use, so that is two there. And sending one object, then another from a different world is each two uses. I used up the user by sending two things to one place. AND WE CAN'T FIND A WAY TO REVERSE IT!"

"Well that was dramatic," Rarity says. That causes Twilight to glare at her. "Sorry."

"Guys, wait!" Pinkie Pie says excitedly. "I think I may have found a loophole."

"What does it say?!" Twilight says rushing over to her.

"Well, how were the candles and dragon scale setup?"

"Uhh, the dragon scale was closer to me, the red candle was the back right and the blue candle was in the back left."

"Well to reverse the spell, you need a new dragon scale and new candles first off. The order of them needs to be reversed so the spell can be reversed. The dragon scale must be in the back, the blue candle must be front right and the red candle must be in the front left. And the flame on the candle must be green so the spell can work completely."

"Seems simple enough," Fluttershy says.

"But to find those materials took a month to make and find," Twilight points out.

"Well, it will have to be a one month task to save Applejack!" Rainbow Dash says.

"Save Applejack from what?" a voice says at the entrance of the library. The voice belongs to no other than Spike.

"Oh, Twilight sent Applejack to a different world and she is going to be stuck there for about a month," Pinkie Pie says in a sort of excited voice.

"WHAT!" And with that, Spike faints out of shock.

**(A/N: A lot of fainting, wouldn't you think)**


End file.
